Always Beside You
by angeline.k
Summary: 'Terkadang jujur itu menyakitkan. Aku menyukai mu tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya…. setiap kali aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, dengan tidak sengaja kau menghindarinya. Apakah aku harus mengorbankan kejujuranku agar kita bisa bersama?..." First fict, hope you like it! Mind to RnR?


Hai!

Saya author baru di fanfiction dan fandom Bleach. Err… tidak sepenuhnya author baru, mengingat saya hiatus lama sekali karena banyak tugas di dunia nyata dan kau tahu penyakit malas yang melanda diriku seutuhnya, #sokpuitis-_- sehingga saya harus me-reset ulang cerita di fanfiction agar tidak terlantar. Kemungkinan atau memang saya akan (baca : mengusahakan) update seminggu sekali, dan yah... pairingnya juga akan saya ganti.

Sudah ya, ini saja tentang saya. Yuk, capcus ke fict saya ini.

 _And… the show will begin in…_

 _3_

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _1_

 _._

 **Summary :** _"Kadang jujur itu menyakitkan. Aku menyukai mu tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya…. setiap kali aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, dengan tidak sengaja kau menghindarinya. Apakah aku harus mengorbankan kejujuranku agar kita bisa bersama?..."_

 **Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** entahlah…

 **Genre :** Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (will change any time according to the story.)

 **Warning! :** OOT, OOC, gaje, typo (banyak sekaleh—"), abal, dll.

 **a/n : ABC** = kata penting.

 _ABC_ = flashback/mimpi.

' _ABC' =_ ucapan dalam hati

ABC = kata paling penting.

Don't like? Don't read it…

This is a Fanfic from me

 **Always Beside You**

Created by me..

 **angeline.K**

…

" _Saat itu kita pertama kali bertemu… dengan kisah masa lalu mu yang menyedihkan."_

 _Kuchiki Rukia_

 **Chapter 1 :** _ **Memory**_

Minggu pagi yang cerah serta burung-burung terbang mengitari langit sambil menyanyikan melodi yang indah. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung bersemangat hingga sampai ke sum sum tulang. Memang, di hari yang cerah begini adalah hari yang tepat untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi. Seperti jogging, nge-gym, bangun pagi, bersih-bersih rumah, dll.

Namun alarm alami itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis remaja bersurai hitam ini, ia lebih memilih berada dalam selimutnya sambil terisak sendiri. Sepertinya ia tengah memimpikan sesuatu…

* * *

((~ ABY ~))

* * *

 _Seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam tengah berlari akibat kejaran dua pria besar yang hendak menculiknya. Dia berlari dengan gesit dan sangat cepat di karenakan tubuhnya yang kecil. Serta menghindar setiap kali mereka hendak meraih tangannya…_

 _"Haah…hah…hah," desahnya saat berlari. "Sampai kapan ini… hah… akan berak-hir."_

 _Gadis kecil ini terus berlari dan berlari dan hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya yaitu bebas dari kejaran dua pria asing yang tak dikenalnya._

 _Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat pulang sekolah, dia bersama kedua sahabatnya, Orihime Inoue dan Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tak lama setelah itu muncul dua pria bertubuh besar menghampiri mereka bertiga._

 _"E..eh…a..a…aku…ma..mau pulang dulu ya, ja mata ashita (sampai jumpa besok)." Pamit Orihime seraya memandang dua pria itu dengan ketakutan._

 _"Anu…a…aku juga pulang. U..udah dijemput tuh, sayonara." Pamit Ichigo ikut-ikutan._

 _Alhasil gadis bersurai hitam tersebut ditinggal sendirian bersama dua pria asing itu. Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan raut wajah yang menantang, menandakan bahwa Ia tidak takut dengan dua pria itu. Ia sudah diajarkan ayahnya, jika ia bertemu dengan orang asing maka jangan TAKUT. Karena ketakutan itulah yang menjadi kelemahan._

 _"Apakah kau yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka sambil menunjuk gadis kecil bersurai hitam._

 _Namun yang ditanya hanya diam saja, malah gadis kecil bersurai hitam yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu semakin mempertajam matanya serta raut wajah dingin yang ditampilkannya. Merasa diacuhkan oleh Rukia pria tersebut pun membentak Rukia dengan kasar._

 _"Oi gadis kecil?! Apakah kau tuli?! Cepat jawab pertanyaan ku atau…"_

 _"Atau apa?!" potong Rukia dengan sinis namun masih dengan tatapan dingin._

 _"Atau besok teman-temanmu akan dalam bahaya," sahut pria yang satunya lagi dengan ekspresi datar. "Jadi…..bagaimana?" tawarnya._

 _"Cih!" ia mendecih kesal, kenapa teman-temannya harus terlibat juga? "Baiklah…..nama ku Kuchiki Rukia, anak pertama dari Bangsawan Kuchiki," jelas Rukia dengan panjang lebar. "Memangnya ada apa?"_

 _"Ah… kalau begitu dugaan kami benar. Ikutlah dengan ka…" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya…_

 _"Kabooor….." Rukia lari dari hadapan kedua pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga._

 _Dan disinilah dia, berada dalam kejaran dua orang pria yang menurutnya sangat tidak jelas dan sangat gila. Rukia bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang yang mau menculiknya, toh ia menjawab dengan jujur kalau ia adalah anak pertama atau ahli waris dari Bangsawan Kuchiki. Yah aneh…sangat aneh._

' _Mereka! Apa urusanku dengan mereka sehingga aku dikejar-kejar sampai begini? Sial!' umpatnya dalam hatinya sendiri_

 _Kini ia harus mengandalkan pikiran serta kemampuan berlarinya demi menghindari kejaran tersebut. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini, ya untuk saat ini. Berlari sambil membawa tas sekolah yang begitu berat terlihat menyusahkan, tetapi tidak ia pedulikan walaupun banyak barangnya yang berjatuhan di jalan ketika ia berlari._ _Ia berusaha melewati jalan tikus yang berada di sekitar kota._

 _'Dengan begini, mungkin badan mereka terlalu besar untuk masuk ke sini.'_

 _Tetapi kemudian..._

 _"Ah!... Sial! Bagaimana ini?!" seru Rukia dengan marah karena jalan yang dituju malah berakhir di jalan buntu. Entah bagaimana kedua pria besar itu dapat mausk ke jalan tikus tersebut, sehingga pada akhirnya ia telah dikepung._

 _Perlahan-lahan Rukia mundur, raut wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Jika tadi ia menunjukkan raut wajah dingin, tajam dan mengintimidasi, maka sekarang ia menunjukkan raut wajah takut dan cemas. Air mukanya berubah, bahunya bergetar…. sesaat kemudian Rukia menangis ._

 _"Hiks…hiks..Tuhan tolong…hiks…aku…."_

 ** _BRUKK!_**

 _Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah, ia datang bersama dengan para bodyguard nya, mungkin._

 _"Rasakan ini, heyaah!" Kata anak itu sambil melayangkan tendangannya ke arah salah satu pria itu. "Jatuhlah kau! Jangan berani-berani kalian mengganggu perempuan karena kalian sama saja dengan banci! Hus…hus…sana…." Usirnya._

 _Dengan berbekal luka lebam yang telah di hadiahkan oleh anak laki-laki tersebut disana-sini, akhirnya kedua pria tersebut itu pun meninggalkan Rukia dan anak laki-laki itu._

 _Rukia kebingungan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan keadaan, lalu berkata "a..arigatou, anu kamu siapa? Dan kok bisa ada di sini? Lalu siapa orang-orang besar yang ada di belakang mu?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil, "hehehe…. nama ku Abarai Renji kebetulan aku lewat sini jadi pas liat kamu aku punya inisiatif sendiri buat nolong gitu. Eeh ini bodyguard ku, lah kamu sendiri siapa?" tanyanya balik._

 _"Kuchiki Rukia."_

* * *

(~ ABY ~)

* * *

Saat Rukia enak-enak bermimpi, ia tidak sengaja menggeser posisi tubuhnya sampai ke pinggir tempat tidur. Sehingga…

 **GEDEBUK!**

Iya aku tau sakitnya tuh disini #tunjukbadan aku ravovo…

Jatuh dengan posisi tengkurep itu rasanya gimana gitu ya, bercampur antara rasa sakit, nyeri, lucu tidak bisa di bayangkan. Setelah Rukia jatuh dari tempat tidur sesaat kemudian ia terbangun….lalu kembali tidur dengan tetap berada di tempat ia jatuh. Namanya ngantuk berat yaa mau di apain lagi? Toh gak bisa di ganggu gugat dan tidak merugikan siapapun. #plakk

"Rukiaaa! Cepat bangun, sudah pagi!" teriak ibunya, Hisana Kuchiki dari bawah.

"Ha? Apa? Hoooaaaammm…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Rukia terbangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan lagi-lagi tertidur.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia dengan perlahan-lahan, sedang, lama-lama menjadi keras. Karena si empunya kamar tidak juga membukakan pintu, Hisana membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendorak pintu. Dengan pelan Hisana masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. "Rukia bang…." Perkataannya terhenti karena melihat kamar anaknya seperti kapal pecah sementara anaknya juga posisi tidurnya tidak beraturan.

Hisana menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Rukia bangun dong, ini sudah pagi." Bujuknya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Zzzzzzzz….."

* * *

(~ ABY ~)

* * *

 _"Hee….nama yang bagus," pujinya, "ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku pernah tau nama mu…mmmm….dimana ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang, ia pernah sekali mendengar nama itu, kalau tidak salah waktu ia berumur enam tahun atau berapa. Entah bagaimana ia masih mengingatnya, tiba-tiba saja nama itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya._

 _Rukia juga ikut berpikir kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya sembari berkata,"Entah."_

 _Karena tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Renji berhenti berpikir. "Yah…sudahlah lupakan saja, toh itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku," tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya teman. Setiap kali aku ingin berkenalan dengan anak lain, mereka selalu menjauhiku dengan berkata kalau aku ini anak yang jahat. Pa..hiks…padahal..hiks..a…aku…hiks…tidak melakukan…hiks…apa-apa." Lanjutnya sambil menangis sesenggukan. "Kau…hiks…a…adalah orang pertama…y… yang tidak melarikan diri dariku. hiks…"_

 _Tergeraklah hati nurani Rukia, ia turut sedih setelah mendengar cerita Renji. Ia mendapat ide, "hahaha…. Renji…Renji jangan nangis gitu… masa cowok nangis sih? Hahaha….." ejeknya agar memotivasi Renji. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu." Tawarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, Rukia paling tidak tahan dengan air mata, karena ia rapuh akan hal itu._

 _Renji terbelalak, karena baru kali ini ada orang memanggil nama kecilnya selain mendiang ayah dan ibunya. Renji menerima uluran tangan tersebut lalu ia berhenti menangis. "Terima kasih."_

 _"Sama-sama." Ucap Rukia dengan antusias._

* * *

 _(~ ABY ~)_

* * *

Hisana tidak juga kehabisan akal, ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rukia dan ia juga membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia. "Ibu sudah membuat kari kesukaan mu lho..." bujuknya.

"Mana, mana, mana?" Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri dan dengan tidak sengaja mendorong ibunya hingga jatuh tersugkur. Oh ya jangan lupakan kalau Rukia berdiri sambil matanya terpejam.

Hisana hanya bisa menggeleng-gelangkan kepala melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Memang jarang (hampir) setiap hari Minggu Rukia selalu bangun siang. Biasanya berkisar antara jam dua belas sampai jam satu siang (?). Benar-benar parah, untuk menghindari hal itu agar tidak berkelanjutan, Hisana mulai membiasakan Rukia agar bangun lebih awal dengan cara seperti tadi. Yah walaupun dirinya harus mengorbankan tubuhnya di tubruk oleh Rukia.

Rukia yang masih dalam posisi 'tidur berdiri'nya mencari-cari kari yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya dengan memutari kamarnya. Segala jenis benda yang ada di depannya pasti ia tubruk, mulai dari barang kecil hingga barang besar. Tak peduli itu tempat tidur, meja belajar, buku pun tak luput dari tubrukannya. Ingat! ia masih tidur, belum bangun. Jika ia bangun, maka ia akan dikira orang gila.

Hisana dengan susah payah berusaha menahan Rukia sampai-sampai ia hampir kehabisan napas. Akhirnya Hisana bisa menangkap Rukia dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Tentunya dengan kecepatan yang menguras tenaganya.

"Ruuukiiaaa," kata Hisana sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Rukia. "bangun, bangun."

"Hooaaamm... eee, ini dimana Kaa _-san_?" Yap, Rukia telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, matanya masih setengah terbuka karena menyesuaikan keadaan. "Bentar, bentar! Kamar ku kok seperti berantakan sekali ya?" Rukia kaget melihat kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Nggak seperti berantakan sih, tapi memang berantakan dari sononya.

Oke! Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung. Kenapa kamarnya berantakan? Kenapa semua barang terjungkir balik? Kenapa ibunya ada disini dan terlihat kelelahan? Kenapa ia sekarang bangun pagi? Padahal ini baru jam delapan pagi. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaa? Ini semakin aneh, apa ini mimpi? Atau bukan? Atau sebentar lagi akan kiamat? Haaah... Entahlah. Ditambah lagi ia juga bermimpi tentang pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting baginya, yaitu sahabatnya Abarai Renji.

Ah iya, itu merupakan sebuah kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya. Saat-saat ia hampir diculik oleh dua orang pria asing lalu ditolong oleh Renji yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan, Rukia tertawa terkikik, sementara ibunya hanya bisa menatap horror anaknya.

Lalu tentang kisah masa lalu Renji... hmm... yang menurutnya sangat kelam dan menyedihkan. Jujur saja, Rukia menjadi sedih mengingat itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil yang hanya ingin mencari teman dijauhi dan dengan mudahnya berkata kalau anak itu jahat?

' _Apakah…'_

Dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kenyataan yang dilanda Renji. Dirinya tahu bahwa selama ini Renji telah mengalami banyak hal yang sangat sulit dalam hidupnya. Mungkin dibalik itu semua, Tuhan telah merencanakan yang baik baginya. Baik Rukia sendiri hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik.

"Aku akan menceritakan mimpiku ke Renji.. hahaha :D" kata Rukia dengan evil smile.

" _This is the beginning, everything has been arranged…"_

 _Unknown_

 **TBC**

Hai!

Ketemu dengan saya lagi yaitu angeline.K #yeay #plakk

Hmm… gimana dengan chapter 1 ini? Mungkin feel nya nggak begitu kerasa ya? Fict ini re-publish sekaligus mengganti ulang kalimat yang dari pen name saya yang lama yaitu KuroShirone.

Ternyata hasilnya seferti ini, nggak sesuai dugaan sih.

Oh iya satu lagi, mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya, "kenapa Hisana masih hidup?", dll. Agar sesuai dengan plotnya, saya membuat Hisana masih hidup. Dan tentang main pair nya, bisa ditebak kan? Renji dan Rukia, disingkat RenRuki. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam dari yang terdalam (halah) bukannya saya gak suka IchiRuki, terus terang saja dengan alasan plotnya sesuai dengan jalan cerita, main pairnya pun RenRuki.

What can I expect from you all?

 _Mind to Read and Review?_ I'll receive all forms reviews of you.

 _3_

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _1_

 _._

 _The show ends_

 _By,_ angeline.K


End file.
